Romance and Adventure aboard the Surprise
by Emma Noble
Summary: A modern day girl, plus really old fashioned ship, plus handsome British men, equals a Recipe for disaster and adventure! Takes place after the Acheron episode! Also, what if Hollom did not die and went along for a second adventure. EmmaHollom. NEW CHAPTE
1. Math and Daydreams

Heeeellloooo everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever! I hope you enjoy and I hope you review! Please be kind.

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own anything from Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World! I do however own Emma and the plot line and a couple of characters! I tweaked the story a bit, Hollom does not die!

Chapter One: Math and Day Dreams

Emma's mind screamed at her, _BORIING_! She just couldn't handle it, math that is. It was fun when is was simple and the answers worked; but not when it was so frustrating, she'd rather be pulling her head and leg hairs out one by one.

It was spring break and Emma Turner had no plans whatsoever. All of her friends were off in exotic places, or camping, or actually doing something with their lives. She finally gave up in frustration and fell back onto her many pillows. She could just hear the numbers laughing at her from within the textbook; she kicked it off the bed and stretched out with a sigh. The Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack was blasting away from the stereo next to her. She loved exciting music like this. It gave her an adrenaline rush and made her imagination soar. She always imagined her daydreams as movies and they were always from some action packed film or book. She hoped that one day they would make some sort of machine that would transport you into the movie itself.

She sighed more heavily. The CD had ended and she glanced at her CD case. What new adventure should she embark on today? She was in a sailing, pirate kind of mood, but she had already listened to Pirates of the Caribbean and Sinbad. She searched her CD case for some other sea faring music. "Hmmm…safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jack .mmmm mmmm." She began humming softly. "Aha! Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World!" This was her favorite movie in the whole world. Who doesn't like hot British guys showing off their muscles under billowing white shirts while working and fighting their enemies for home and family, at sea? She pulled the CD from its case and plopped it into the CD player. The orchestra played the beautiful and exciting compositions with gusto. Emma lay back down and stared up at her Master and Commander poster on her ceiling.

She closed her eyes and let the music take her imagination higher and higher. All of the sudden there was a loud bang like the sound of a cannon. Her eyes snapped open and saw what she, in later days, still had a difficult time believing.

Alan Rickman was standing in her room, coughing slightly from the cloud of smoke that came with him. He was standing with his back to Emma, yet she still knew who he was. Emma saw he was looking around, a little confused, and then he turned around and smiled when he saw Emma sitting up on the bed. He stepped forward and removed his hat.

"Hello, I'm Alan Rickman." He stuck out a large hand for a handshake. She took it cautiously. "Emma," She said plainly. He wore his costume from Sense and Sensibility, and his hair was blonde and slightly long.

"Yes, um, I actually already know your name," he said. His voice was deep and it had a thick British accent.

"Oh," she said stupidly. "So, why are you here?"

She really had no problem with one of her favorite actors talking to her in person, but the fact that he was in her room, dressed as an eighteenth century gentlemen was a little out of the ordinary.

"Right," he said, "I have come here…"

"Hardly knowing the reason why," she mumbled to herself, remembering the Phantom of the Opera song instantly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, please continue."

"Ah, well then, I have come here to tell you that you are about to embark on an adventure that is pretty close to your daydreams." He said this happily, but Emma was still in a sort of shocked trance.

"Wait, how do you know my daydreams?" She asked. She never wrote them down except for one she was currently working on on her dad's laptop.

"I am a part of you, remember. I represent the Shadow Masculine side in your mind." He said this rather proudly.

"_That's right stupid you learned this in your psychology books already,"_ she thought. _"But how could he appear from my mind to real life, and at the most random moment."_

"Oh," she said again.

He took this as a cue to go on. "I am going to be your guide as you go on your adventure," He opened his jacket and took out a small plainly bound book with no title. "I will talk to you and give you instructions through this book, you may ask questions, but my answers may be limited." She took the book, and flipped through it, the pages were blank.

"So, I write in it to talk to you?" He nodded. "And you will give me only limited answers." He nodded again. "Very well, I accept. Wait….where will I be going?" She asked slowly, cocking an eyebrow. She had many daydreams inspired by many movies and books. She wondered which one she would experience. She was excited, yet she was scared, because some of her fantasies she imagined were dangerous.

"You will be entering the world of…"He didn't finish. Just then the music from the stereo reached its climax. Alan snapped his fingers, and he disappeared, and so did Emma's room. She was suddenly lifted in the air and pulled by invisible ropes around her waist, knees and ankles. She shot through swirling colors and was almost knocked out by something flying past her. She looked to find it was a sword. Emma was flying past her other fantasies from other stories. She saw Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, and Crown Duel characters flying past. Suddenly it stopped.

All was black. It dawned on her that her eyes were closed; she was scared, and reluctant to open them. She could hear the waves crashing and she smelled salt. She opened one eye slowly, unsure of what she'd find. She was lying on her back on a beach. Her head was throbbing slightly. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her temple. Emma looked around and sure enough there was the ocean. It was the most beautiful shade of blue Emma had ever seen. She stood and almost fell again and looked around for her book. The book that Alan had given her was still lying in the sand. She bent and picked it up and flipped through it again; still nothing was written inside. He said he would instruct her and tell her what to do. She set it down on a rock nearby. What was she supposed to do now?

Suddenly she heard a man shouting, then a bell. Emma looked toward the ocean, and saw a wondrous sight. A huge man-o-war was sailing past. She wondered how she hadn't seen it and if she'd seen that ship somewhere else before. Emma ran to the water line and looked harder, and her suspicions were confirmed. That ship was none other than the H.M.S. Surprise. She had entered the world of Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World.One thought came into her head.

"_Oh dear!"_

There, ladies and gentlemen, is my first chapter. Tell me what you think!

**Hollom**: Be nice everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Books and Sailors

Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked the first chapter, because here's the second chapter! And go!

Chapter Two: Flying books and Suspicious Sailors

Emma stood in a trance. She couldn't believe she was actually in the world of Master and Commander! While she stood there, stunned, something flew at Emma, and hit her temple right where it ached. She fell in the sand and the old brown book fell right beside her.

"_Who threw the book at me? There's no one around!"_ She thought angrily.

The book suddenly shot open to the first page, and black cursive handwriting began to appear on the aged pages. Her eyes widened in surprise and she slowly crawled beside the book and began to read.

"_Hello Emma, and welcome to your dream of being in a Master and Commander adventure! There is a pen in the book's binding so you can write the many questions I'm sure you will have."_

She remembered what Alan had said and guessed it was he talking, er, writing to her. She yanked out the feather pen that was stuck conveniently in the binding of the book, and scribbled furiously.

"What, in the holy name of heaven, is going on?"

"_It's alright, calm down. I'll explain."_

Emma imagined him clearing his throat, before he began again.

"_Your name is still Emma Turner, and you are a British Officer."_

"I don't exactly look the…" She paused, and looked down.

A white shirt, a cravat, cream-colored breeches and vest, black boots and a navy blue coat with silver buttons quickly replaced her pajamas and slippers. She was now sporting a British Naval officer's clothing.

"Part," she finished.

To top it off, a hat, out of nowhere, fell on her head and slipped over her eyes. It startled her. "That was weird." She said beneath the hat.

"This was a little overwhelming, no, not a little, **really** overwhelming." She thought while adjusting her hat. How can she be a nautical officer in a British fleet? She had no idea on how to run a ship. She frowned and leaned against a rock nearby. Emma barely even knew all the nautical jargon!

She looked down again and noticed that her clothes were really rather dirty. She also noticed some rips in the jacket and breeches. The hat, which was triangular, almost didn't even look like a hat.

She wrote a pleading note, "Please explain!"

Soon, the letters started to appear again.

"_As I was saying, your ship sank in a storm, and you are the only survivor. This is the excuse you are going to give the Captain, if he asks you where you came from, then he will hopefully let you board the Surprise,"_

"Oh ok. Wait, hopefully I'm going to board." She thought. "Don't they think women aboard ships are bad luck?" She wrote this last thought down, seeing as it is quite important. She tapped her boot in the sand as she waited impatiently for the reply.

"_Ah yes, you are known as Mr. Turner, you are 20 and a cavalry captain. Now, this will solve the problem, concerning your female anatomy."_

"But I'm not 20 and that doesn't sound good." She said aloud. "And what is a cavalry captain?"

Emma suddenly felt a tightening around her chest. She dropped the book in surprise as it got tighter and tighter. She almost couldn't breath and she fell to her knees in the sand. Panic swept over her and she undid the vest and the shirt at lightening speed. She looked down and saw that a thick band of white cloth was strapped very tightly over her "Female anatomy," and made her appear quite flat. Flat enough that she could pass as a man (If she wore, at least, her vest at all times). This was an accomplishment, however, seeing as she had a rather large chest for her age.

She stood slowly, buttoning her vest again, slightly relieved

As if her head didn't hurt enough, the book decided to send her another message. It shot at the back of her head and she fell face first in the rough sand.

"Stupid…. magic…. Alan…. book." she mumbled through a mouthful of beach. For such a small book it certainly was hard. She lifted her head and stared at the book with a look of pure loathing. She stood up and brushing the sand off her face with one hand, while picking up the book with the other. It flipped with a mind of it's own to the back of the first page. It stated simply.

_"wave down the ship."_

* * *

­

Mr. Hollom yawned. He knew that being on the watch is crucial when there are enemy ships about, but why it was so boring, he didn't know. He fiddled with the telescope without interest, and casually glanced at the island passing by. He did a double take. There was something big and blue waving back and forth on the beach. It looked like a flag, but someone was holding it. Hollom looked through the telescope. It was a man!

He turned and called to the nearest officer.

"Mr. Blakney!"

A small blonde boy came running to his side. The boy had lost his right arm in a battle that happened on his last voyage, so he saluted with his left hand instead. "Aye, sir."

"Go and get the captain from below in his cabin. There's a man on that island. Quickly!"

Soon, the captain, dashed up from below. "What is it Mr. Hollom?" He asked grabbing the telescope. He had a deep commanding voice.

"Sir, there's a man on the shore. I think he needs help."

"Very good Mr. Hollom." He said, patting Hollom on the back and smiling. "Mr. Mowett!"

A tall, brown haired man answered. "Aye, sir."

"Weigh anchor and drop the life boats. We will be picking up that man on shore and taking on provisions." He said this quickly and with authority.  
"Aye sir." Mowett then repeated the orders to a Mr. Hollar, who, in turn, repeated it to the crew. The men dashed to their duties instantly, in a sort of orderly chaos.

* * *

Emma put her coat back on and waited for the little boat to reach the shore. In the mean time, she opened her book and began to scribble. "What do I do when they order me to do something in some sailor language?" Emma remembered how fast the crew talked in the movie. Even with the subtitles on, she had a hard time understanding what was happening. Alan took a little more time in answering this time. When he did answer, it stated simply. 

"_Ummm…make something up."_

"What?" She almost yelled. Just then the boat pulled ashore and a tall man with shoulder length blond hair jumped out of the boat.

She looked up. "Halloo Russell Crowe. Oh wait, Jack Aubrey." She thought

"Hello, I'm Jack Aubrey, Captain of the H. M. S. Surprise." He stuck out his hand in welcome and smiled largely. She took it, pretending to be confidant. He had strong and callused hands, probably from years of sailing experience. She thought.

"I'm…" She paused and looked down.

She couldn't tell them her name was Emma. They can't know that I'm a girl. To get aboard that ship I have to pretend to be a man. She thought. Emma racked her brain for a boy's name that would fit. She raised her head and it came to her lips quickly.

"Emmett. Emmett Turner. My ship blew off course then sank in a storm. There are no other survivors. I circled the island to check, but only to search in vain." She lowered her head. So did he.

"I'm truly sorrow to hear that."

Emma felt bad for lying to him. Were there survivors? According to Alan there wasn't She didn't truly know how big the island was. Emma didn't even know where the heck in the world she was!

"I'm a cavalry captain," She added, remembering her so-called profession. She tried to keep her voice calm and deep, just deep enough to pass as a high-pitched man's voice.

A tall cheery faced man was standing next to Aubrey; he coughed lightly to get the captains attention. "Uh, sir, if I may be permitted to speak plainly, we have no idea on how to take care of the horses while we're at sea."

"Yes Mr. Mowett I am quite aware of our own ignorance. Your point, please." He said this quickly. Emma noticed that Aubrey's cheeks reddened a bit. It seemed he was embarrassed.

"Perhaps this young man could replace the late Mr. Ledger."

He raised an eyebrow. "Good idea, Mowett." He turned back to Emma, "We just lost our cavalry captain in a storm we encountered last week." He said this rather slowly, as if it were painful to bring it up.

Emma listened intently, only vaguely aware of the rest of the hot, dirty crew arriving. Some were listening and bowed their heads at the mention of the departed captain.

"And frankly we have no idea how to control or manage the blasted beasts. Would you be so kind as to relieve us of the task of handling them, by joining us aboard the Surprise?"

Emma pretended to think, as if she had a choice, and then nodded. "Yes, I should like that very much!"

"Excellent! Excellent!" He looked much relieved.

"So what will my duties be?" Emma asked casually, trying not to sound like she had absolutely no idea on what a cavalry captain actually does. She had to play it cool. She knew how to take care of horses and such (she had six back at home), but not how to direct cavalry troops. She wondered what horses were doing aboard the Surprise anyway.

"Simple, do your duty as cavalry captain and take orders from me or one of your superior officers." He patted her on the shoulder, smiling, and then walked past her. Emma stood dumbfounded. She turned slowly, suddenly aware that someone was watching her

While Emma and Jack were talking, the rest of the crew was arriving on the beach. Mr. Hollom was on one of the first boats to reach the shore. He jumped out lightly and began helping to unload. He watched the conversation between Jack and the man discreetly, hearing only the strange man's name. Emmett Turner. He noticed something odd about the mans voice, but he must be in his early twenties, and the way he stood, very relaxed, and the way he spoke to the captain, as if he already knew him. He shook his head and decided to forget it and just relax, but there was defiantly something odd about this Mr. Turner. Normally Hollom wasn't one to judge, but in this case he made an exception. He decided to be friends with Emmett, because he is a fellow officer, but he would keep an eye on him. Hollom couldn't explain why he was so suspicious toward this person, he just was.

Just then Emmett turned, and looked Hollom straight in the eye. After a pause, Emmett smiled nervously. Hollom smiled back. Then Emmett turned and decided to help the rest of the crew.

Yes, Hollom thought, there is something odd about him. He turned and finished unloading the lifeboat. Something defiantly odd.

* * *

Aaaaannnd Cut! That's a wrap!

Sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. School just started, and a touch of writer's block, aaaand our Internet died for a while, but everything is OK!

Three resounding HUZZAHS! And a plate of chocolate-chip cookies to Charlotte Norrington for being my first reviewer!

**Hollom:** (does victory dance) Alriiight! Hey! Why am I so suspicious of you?

**Emma:** I guess this is kind of a "Yental" moment, really.

**Hollom:** And who is Yental?

**Emma:** Oh, forget it. Thank you guys for reviewing. Keep them coming. It boosts my self-esteem a full 100 points! WOOOOHOOO! I am so open for suggestions, ideas, and or advice. You rock my world!


End file.
